Life On The Streets
by Sora Katleen Hatake
Summary: The NCIS Team are working when suddenly Gibbs calls everyone out for a stange case involving two small children. What could they possibly have to do with the NCIS? And why does Gibbs want them in the custody of the NCIS Team? Read to find out! This is my second story no flames please!


Life on the Streets

Gibbs: Everyone get your gear.

DiNozzo: Everyone?

Gibbs: That's what I said isn't it?

*Gibbs walks to Abby's lab*

Gibbs: Let's go.

Abby: What?

Gibbs: I said let's go.

Abby: Ok.

*He then walks down to the Autopsy*

Gibbs: Ducky.

Ducky: Yes Gibbs?

Gibbs: Let's go.

Ducky: *Sighs* Give me a minute.

Gibbs: We don't have a minute.

Ducky: Alright I'm coming.

Gibbs: Good.

*He walks out to the main area and waits for Ducky and Abby*

*They finally arrive and he walks outside and gets in his car*

Gibbs: Kate, DiNozzo, let's go. The rest of you follow us.

*Kate and DiNozzo get in the car and they drive off and the others follow*

DiNozzo: So where are we going Boss?

Gibbs: You'll see when we get there.

DiNozzo: Very helpful.

*Kate chuckles and Gibbs smirks*

*They drive for several hours before arriving*

Gibbs: We're here.

*Kate looks up and gets confused*

Kate: Where's here?

Gibbs: In an alley way. Wake DiNozzo up and follow me.

*With that, Gibbs gets out of the car and walks down the alley way and Kate sighs*

Kate: You got it, Gibbs. Tony. Tony wake up!

*He wakes with a start*

DiNozzo: Wha-What?

Kate: We're here.

*He looks around*

DiNozzo: Ummm… where's here?

Kate: I asked Gibbs the same question and all he said was "In an alley way."

*They both get out of the car and follow Gibbs and the others as they approach a pair of children sleeping in cardboard boxes and everyone looks at them and Abby gasps*

Abby: Are those kids?

Gibbs: Yes Abby. And they're not that old either.

Ducky: Then what are they doing here on the street? Shouldn't they be at home with their parents?

Gibbs: Yes. That's why I wanna investigate them.

Abby: How old are they?

Gibbs: I have no idea. That's another thing I wanna find out.

*The smallest child (Storm) wakes up and sees a group of strange people near their sleeping area so she sits up and walks over to investigate*

Storm: Who are you guys?

*The NCIS team jump and look down at the child*

*Gibbs shows Storm his badge*

Gibbs: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

Ducky: Ducky my dear.

Abby: I'm Abby.

DiNozzo: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo.

Kate: Special Agent Caitlin Todd.

Gibbs: And you are?

Storm: Why should I tell you guys? How do I know you're not one of them?

DiNozzo: Them?

Storm: That's right them. Their a group of nasty men that want to take us back to the white coats.

Abby: Hey, I'm not a guy.

Storm: Yes but you could be one of their female members that act like mothers or sisters and try to lure us to the bad men so they could take us to the white coats for the reward.

*Ducky kneels in front of Storm*

Ducky: My dear, I can promise you that we're on the good side.

*She sighs*

Storm: I'm sorry but I just can't take that risk…

*Ducky sighs and stands up and Gibbs gets an idea and kneels down in front of Storm like Ducky did and he puts a hand on her shoulder and looks her in the eyes*

Gibbs: Who are these people?

Storm: Which ones? The group of men or the white coats?

Gibbs: Tell me about the white coats.

Storm: Well… my sister and I were captured one day and we both woke up in a sterile white room with men and women in white coats all around us. That's why we call them white coats.

Gibbs: Can you be more specific? Do you know any of the white coats names?

*She thinks before nodding slightly*

Storm: Yes. One of them was called the Shadow Lord. I don't know who he really is but I know him when I see him. He's not that easy to forget about…

Gibbs: Why not?

Storm: Because he's a nasty man and he did very nasty and painful stuff to us.

Ducky: She can't mean…

Gibbs: Did he do anything inappropriate to you?

*She shakes her head*

Storm: No, we got away before he got a chance. But he did give us really weird abilities. Like he gave me the ability to speak really well for my age and he made me able to fly and freeze things and make things blow up with energy that comes out of my hands. And I can make ice flames in my hands as well.

*DiNozzo laughs*

DiNozzo: Yeah, sure kid. I'm Superman and Abby's Wonder Woman.

*Storm glares at him*

Storm: I'm not lying. And their real too you know.

*His laughter dies down and he glares at her as well*

DiNozzo: Prove it.

*She smirks and looks around at the other agents*

Storm: Stand back please.

*They all nod and stand back and she walks right up to DiNozzo and flies up so her head is level with his and she lights her hand on fire with the ice flame she was talking about and her face lights up blue with the flames glow and she smirks at his terrified expression*

Storm: You were saying?

*He laughs nervously*

DiNozzo: Remind me not to get on her bad side…

*The older girl (Skytrooper) wakes up at all the noise and fuss and looks around and sees the agents and gets defensive until she sees Ducky (Who she knows from his generosity when he sees them because he gives them food, clean water, fresh blankets, pillows and cloths) and she walks over to him*

Skytrooper: Ducky? What are you doing here?

*Everyone turns around and sees Skytrooper and Ducky smiles and walks over to her and hugs her and she smiles and hugs back*

Ducky: Good to see you looking well and healthy my dear.

*She gently pulls away from the hug and smiles happily at Ducky before looking around at the others and then looking back at Ducky*

Skytrooper: And who are all your friends?

*Storm giggles and runs up to Skytrooper*

Storm: Their names are…

*She points to them all in order of introduction*

Storm: Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Special Agent Kate Todd.

*They all look at her in astonishment and she simply smiles as Skytrooper laughs at their reactions*

Skytrooper: She has a really good memory.

Gibbs: Back to the matter at hand, what are your names?

*Skytrooper looks at Ducky for reassurance and he nods as if saying they can be trusted and she nods back and turns back to Gibbs*

Skytrooper: My names Skytrooper and this is my little sister, Storm.

*She hugs Storm and picks her up before Gibbs looks at her again*

Gibbs: And how old are you both?

*She again looks at Ducky and he nods again and she nods back again as well*

Skytrooper: I'm 16 and she's 5.

Gibbs: And why are you both sleeping in boxes?

*Storm freezes and looks sadly at Sky and buries her head in her shoulder and starts crying and Gibbs looks confused as Skytrooper comforts her*

Gibbs: Why is she crying?

Skytrooper: Our mum was killed in a house fire along with our little brother and our father… well he's a super villain.

*DiNozzo laughs*

DiNozzo: This is starting to sound more and more like a movie every second. I mean, come on. Their mother and brother were killed and their dads a super villain? Can't you guys come up with a better lie then that?

*Storm cries even louder at hearing that and everyone glares at DiNozzo*

DiNozzo: What?

Abby: You are such a bastard DiNozzo. Have some respect. That comment was so unnecessary.

Ducky: Quite right, Abby. I've known Skytrooper for quite a long time and I know exactly what happened to her parents and brother and what you just said was not only incredibly rude and inappropriate but it was also very disrespectful. Apologize at once!

Abby: Agreed!

DiNozzo: I don't have to listen to either of you. You're not the boss of me!

Gibbs: DiNozzo!

DiNozzo: Yes boss?

Gibbs: Apologize now.

DiNozzo: But…

Gibbs: Now!

*Abby and Ducky both run over to Storm and Skytrooper and Abby takes Storm and hugs her as she cries on her shoulder and Ducky hugs Sky as she cries heavily but silently into his shoulder as well as he comforts her and DiNozzo suddenly feels really bad and he sighs and looks at them both*

DiNozzo: I'm sorry you two…

*Skytrooper stops crying briefly to speak*

Skytrooper: Give us some time...

*He sighs and shuts up as she continues crying and Abby and Ducky keep comforting them both as they cry for a while and it seems like ages but they finally both stop crying and Abby looks at Sky*

Abby: Can I please keep holding her?

*Skytrooper smiles and nods*

Skytrooper: Of course. As long as she's ok with it.

*Abby smiles and looks at Storm and Storm smiles back slightly and nods and hugs Abby and what she says next shocks even Skytrooper*

Storm: Mommy…

*Everyone gasps and Skytrooper smiles and nods at Abby*

Skytrooper: I think you've all gained a spot in our family.

*DiNozzo steps up*

DiNozzo: Even me?

*Skytrooper smiles forgivingly*

Skytrooper: Even you DiNozzo.

*He smiles at her gratefully and she hugs him briefly before pulling back and turning towards the end of the alley and looking to the sky as the sun starts to rise and she smiles*

Skytrooper: Hey you lot wanna stick with us for the day?

*Gibbs sighs and looks at the other NCIS members and they all seem happy about the idea*

Abby: Please Gibbs!

Ducky: We could use a day's break as a team.

Kate: What harm can it do?

DiNozzo: I agree with Kate on this one, boss. It could be helpful to get to know the kids and we could find out who caused their mothers death by finding out who lit the fire.

*He sighs but gives in*

Gibbs: Fine but only a day with them. After that, their with us.

*Everyone cheers and Skytrooper and Storm smile at each other*

Skytrooper: This will be fun.

*Later that day Skytrooper and Storm have taken the NCIS team to the place their house use to be and Storm whimpers and cuddles up to Abby and Skytrooper simply stares at the burnt down remains and tries not to cry*

Ducky: Not much left is there my dear?

*Skytrooper shakes her head*

Skytrooper: No.

DiNozzo: You're not being very emotional. Aren't you upset by coming back here?

Skytrooper: Of course I am. Considering all I could do was stand there and watch as mum came out of the house on fire and collapsed on the stairs and burnt to death while the emergency crew arrived. They tried to save her but it was too late. She was already long dead by the time they got to her.

DiNozzo: Wow… and there was nothing you could've done?

Skytrooper: If there was something I could've done DiNozzo, I would've done it and she would still be alive today. But I couldn't so she's dead and we have nothing left but memories.

DiNozzo: I really should shut up shouldn't I?

Ducky: That would be a wise move, lad.

*DiNozzo nods*

DiNozzo: Right. Shutting up.

Gibbs: Ducky, Abby. Come and take a look at this.

*They both walk over and Abby gasps and Duck steps back a step*

Ducky: Dear God…

*He looks back down the hole and Skytrooper hears the commotion and walks over*

Skytrooper: What is it?

*She looks down the hole and sees a small dead body and her body turns to ice and her stomach drops and she steps back as flashbacks of the fires wash over her in a wave and she chokes out a cry of sadness and collapses but Ducky catches her and lays her down*

Ducky: Whoa there. Steady does it my dear. Can you hear me?

*She doesn't respond, all she does is cries out in pain of the memory*

Ducky: Skytrooper this is very important. I need you to nod your head if you can hear me. Can you do that?

*She nods and keeps crying*

Ducky: Ok, so if you can hear me, can you talk to me and tell me what's going on?

*She gasps for air and nods*

Skytrooper: T-the body down the h-hole is my… *She hiccups and cries out again* …My little brother…

*Ducky's eyes widen and he sits her up and hugs her and she cries heavily into his shoulder again and hugs him back as she remembers her little brother falling down into the cellar and getting trapped and yelling out for her to save him before he screamed in agony as he slowly passed away from the heat and smoke*

Ducky: Now, now dear. Everything's alright… It's all over…

*She settles down and anger starts to emerge*

Skytrooper: I want him dead… I want that guy dead…

Ducky: Who? Who did this to your family?

Skytrooper: My big brother.

*Gibbs over hears this*

Gibbs: What makes you so sure it was him and not someone else?

Skytrooper: Because. He left something that only he has.

Gibbs: And that is?

*She gets up and walks over to the hole again and jumps down into it and starts searching around before finding it and picking it up*

Skytrooper: Found it!

*Everyone runs over and DiNozzo, Kate, Gibbs, Ducky and Abby all shine torches down the hole while Storm does her part and looks for her sister*

Storm: What did you find sis!?

*Skytrooper climbs back up with Gibbs and DiNozzo's help and she holds the evidence up*

DiNozzo: What is that?

Skytrooper: It's my brother's wallet. He has a real clumsy habit of being careless about their belongings.

*Gibbs smirks*

Gibbs: You and your sister have some skills. You're both good enough to be NCIS agents.

*She smirks back*

Skytrooper: That a job offer?

Gibbs: Maybe.

Skytrooper: Aren't we a bit too young?

*Gibbs shakes his head*

Gibbs: Nope. So what do you say?

*She looks over at Storm and Storm smiles and nods excitedly so Skytrooper looks back at Gibbs*

Skytrooper: Looks like you've got two new NCIS agents.

*Gibbs smiles and everyone cheers again except for Ducky and Gibbs who just smile at each other and shake their heads*

*Gibbs hands both of them a badge each and Storm looks at the badge confused because it has all her details on it and she never even told him most of this stuff and Skytrooper looks at Ducky who raises his hands in defence and then she looks back at Gibbs*

Skytrooper: You were counting on us saying yes weren't you?

Gibbs: Call it a hunch.

Abby: Are we gonna get this bozo or are we gonna stand around here talking?

Gibbs: Right. Let's go.

*They all look at Skytrooper and she sighs*

Skytrooper: Follow me.

*She walks off and they follow her and she leads them to a house and Skytrooper walks up to the door and knock while Storm jumps out of Abby's arms and turns around to them all*

Storm: You guys have to hide and follow us but keep low and stay hidden. I mean it. That's really important. They'll kill you otherwise.

*With that, she runs to Skytrooper's side and waits with her*

Skytrooper: Dad open up! It's your daughters!

Archer: What do you want?

Skytrooper: We came to see our loving father and brother.

Storm: Yeah! And we want you to take us to get some ice cream! Please daddy, please!

*Archer sighs and growls but gives in*

Archer: Let me get my wallet and your brother.

*They wait for their dad and brother and when they walk out the door they all walk down the street to their favourite ice cream shop on the corner of the street near the park*

*As soon as they get there, Skytrooper and Austin start fighting over who gets the biggest ice cream while Storm and Archer walk in and Archer puts Storm on his shoulders and lets her pick and order her ice cream and when she finishes he puts her down gently and walks up to Skytrooper and Austin and hits them both on the back of the heads and tells them to order*

*Once they'd ordered they made their way to the park, little did they know they were being followed by the NCIS team*

*Once they arrived they sat down on the grass and ate their ice creams*

Skytrooper: Thanks dad.

Storm: Thanks daddy.

Skytrooper: Austin don't be a bastard. Say thank you to dad.

Austin: Yeah whatever. Thanks dad.

*Skytrooper hits him and Archer rolls his eyes while Storm just laughs as Austin curses at Sky*

*They all finish their ice creams and get up to go home but just as they leave the park, Skytrooper signs for the NCIS team to strike and they waste little time in doing so*

*Gibbs walks in front of Austin*

Gibbs: Austin Grayson?

Austin: Yeah what?

Gibbs: You're under arrest for arsonist and murder.

*Austin looks at Skytrooper*

Austin: You tricked me.

Skytrooper: Yep.

*He looks at Archer*

Austin: Dad help?

Archer: Sorry son. You killed my wife and my other son and forced my only two daughters onto the street. I'm not gonna help ya.

Gibbs: Come on, move it.

*Gibbs takes Austin to the police and then takes his team and the two girls back to NCIS headquarters*

*Later on that night*

DiNozzo: I still don't know how you can get along with your dad so well. He's a criminal!

Skytrooper: Yeah but he actually cares for me unlike my brother. And plus we're family, and family stick together.

Gibbs: Agreed.

Abby: So what now? Who's' gonna care for you all?

*Ducky walks in*

Ducky: I do believe that duty will fall to me.

Gibbs: Yes, that's correct.

DiNozzo: Everything's back to normal at last.

Gibbs: Not so fast DiNozzo. You owe me. Go and look after Storm for the night.

DiNozzo: Wha-...

Storm: Yay! We're gonna have so much fun! We can play dress ups and you can be the prince and I'll be the princess! Yay!

*DiNozzo groans and everyone else laughs*

THE END


End file.
